Confessions of The Feared Kind
by beautymarked
Summary: They both have fears, but what happens when hers is put to the test? Clowns, closed off spaces with chinks? Kinda funny, kinda weird. You be the judge! rr. RL


**A/n: I own nothing, so don't so me- k?**

It was dark, save for the few chinks that allowed light to pass. The quarters were tight and she could barely move or breathe within them. She'd panic, but there was no time for that, she needed to get out, to prove she could. This was all _his_ fault. He was the one who suggested she try something new, but ultimately it lead her here in this tight, enclosed space feeling very alone and very afraid.

She'd managed to scream for help a few times, but every scream led them closer to her. She could hear the slap of their footsteps as they came closer to her "cell". She was afraid of them and what they could do to her. How did these things always happen to her? How did she always manage to get herself into these "situations" without him there to help her? He was probably on campus some where, having the time of his life at some party with some bubbly blonde while she was stuck god knows where with no escape.

And to her luck, the cell phone she had on her didn't have any range! Her life was starting to turn into some strange, ironic horror movie where you can hear the music in the background and you can see the villain right behind the damsel in distress but she's too stupid to know it. Only Rory wasn't stupid and she could think of a way out of here.

It was still his fault though. He'd managed to convince her to go to this event and face her wildest fears. Hers of course had to include tight spaces and being left alone. Why did she admit that to them? She blamed that on the champagne! They'd managed to convince her to get into this box and leave her alone for the night. Once she'd completed the task, she'd be accepted into the Brigade and all would be well, happy and gay. But of course it was starting to freak her out, knowing that someone was guarding her spot. Screaming for help wouldn't get her in, and they were instructed to let her out if she pleaded with them. So her screams were useless.

She counted away the minutes as they ticked by. Only ten minutes left and she'd completed this stupid task. He was definitely going to pay when she got out, going to suffer beyond belief. The ten minutes stretched on and then she heard footsteps so close. She smelt the alluring aroma of coffee – his way of apologizing for the torture. It was a good start, but not quite good enough. She heard locks being keyed and finally a light shining on her face. He was there, all smiles and smirks. She sat there scowling at him.

"You coming out Ace or are you going to sit there another twenty-four hours?" he asked, knowing he was in trouble.

"Of all the dumb things I let you talk me into, I can't believe I let you let me do that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and thankfully it was only him that had come for her.

"Well Ace, you conquered your fear and now you're in the Brigade. Congratulations doll face!" he smirked again and gave her the coffee.

She surprised herself and Logan by her next actions when she tossed the coffee away, gripped his shirt and pulled him as close as possible to her. She crashed her lips to his and kissed him full force, a kiss that meant she was relieved to see him again. As she pulled back his face was blank with shock.

"I missed you," she cooed and rested her head onto his shoulder, her hands still clenching his shirt.

"I was expecting you to rip my head off, not a kiss like that," he said with a short laugh.

"Logan, learn to expect the unexpected," she smirked before continuing, "You know, being alone for twenty four hours gave me a lot to think about. And now I know some things."

"And what would those things be?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer than she already was.

"That I have never been so scared in my entire life, but mostly that I hate you right now," she tugged on his head and brought her lips to his again, but before kissing him she whispered, "I'm going to make you wish you'd never met me," and crashed her lips to his.

He wouldn't release her, even as she pushed away, so she gave up her struggle and let herself enjoy his touch. His hands moved up the sides of her body, skimming her elbows, and trailing up to her cheeks. He held her face, caressing her blushing cheeks with his thumbs, then slowly trailed them back down her body, until they rested on her hips. She herself had a little exploration, taking over his mouth with her own tongue and caressing him with more passion than she thought she had. Her hands clenched at his hair as his hands trailed her body.

They were oblivious to anyone around them, and it didn't really matter to them if anyone came in. All they cared about was the task at hand: kissing one another senseless! And they were doing a pretty damn good job of it too. The need of oxygen overwhelmed them a few moments too soon, so they broke apart, giving each other a mere inch of breathing space. They sucked the air in heavily with deep breaths, panting as each of them still held on to one another.

"I guess you really did miss me," he said with a smirk. Rory merely smiled back, too tired to wipe the smirk off his face with a comment. Instead she settled for a gentle kiss to his lips.

A few moments later and oxygen back in their lungs, they sat down on the floor in the dark room where Rory had been held captive. She was silent as he stroked her hair and cradled her body in his lap. She was staring up at him intently, like an innocent child.

"Logan, what was your task to get into the LDB?" she asked, wondering what his greatest fear was.

He avoided telling her, unsure of what she'd think of him if she knew. Instead he pushed her gently off his lap and pulled her to a standing position. "We better hurry or we'll be late for the initiation ceremony. Now that you're part of our elite group, there's a party in your honor," he smiled and began to tug her towards the door.

She stopped him, unmoving from her place, "You never answered my question."

"My answer doesn't really matter. Come on or we'll be late," he smiled at her, closing the distance between them, hoping to tempt her to move. Unfortunately the reporter inside took hold of her thoughts and she was past bribery.

"It matters to me. What's so horrible about your fear? Were you locked in a tank of spiders? No that's not it. Hmm," she was pensive for a moment, teasing him to get him to crack. "I know… you were forced to watch Willy Wonka all night long!" she smiled.

"No, you put me through that torture yourself, and believe me, back then I wasn't afraid of Oompa Loompa's!" his smiled widened, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her towards the door.

"It can't be that bad Logan. Just tell me, what? Do you think I'm going to tease you about it or something?" she laughed, but silenced when she saw his face was serious now. "You know I'd never laugh at you, no matter how silly your fear is," she said, placing a hand on his heart and one on his cheek.

"Yeah, but after telling you this, I don't want you to think any less of me. It's kind of stupid actually," he said laughing to himself.

"I would never think any less of you. Come on tell me," she whispered.

He looked deep into her eyes and realized she wouldn't laugh at him or cause him any torture. "Okay, it all started when I was turning five and my mom hired a clown for my birthday party," he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Being afraid of clowns is nothing to be ashamed of. They freak me out too with those painted on expressions and crazy coloured hair," she shuddered at the thought and he laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty afraid. I see a clown I run away. Fast," he smiled then. "I know it's stupid, but when I was five they were a lot scarier and it kind of just stuck with me. So for my challenge, even though being a Huntzberger allows you to forgo the challenge, I was stuck in a room with these clowns for about two days. I was so freaked out by the time I got out I had to drink myself into a stupor and believe me that barely even helped," he finished his story with a grim look about him.

"Honey, I love you for who you are, fears and all. So we won't have clowns for our kids' birthday parties, big deal. We'll hire Sailor Moon or something of the sort!" she winked at him then, kissing his lips softly.

"You love me eh? And what is this about our kids?" he joked, kissing her neck softly.

"Yeah I do. And whether you like it or not, I will bear your children some day Logan Huntzberger," she smiled widely and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd peg you for a stalker. It's a good thing I love you and we're dating or we could have some serious problems on our hands," his look was serious, but broken by the smirk that graced his lips a moment later.

"Now about that party…"

The End

**A/n: That was just an idea I had about fears. If you want me to make a series then let me know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to turn this into something that looks at the bigger picture. Anyways, even if you don't just review. If it sucked, let me know! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
